danielrichardsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Richardson Wiki
Daniel Richardson Daniel Richardson is an overweight child who lives in Stockton on Tees. He is currently in a relationship with skyrim and would jump in front of a train for it. Daniel has been raised by wolves since the age of four when he was abandond in a forest, Nottingham forest to be exact. Daniel has now developed to become a werewolf. Daniel feeds on the blood of cows and other animals, excluding one legged pidgeons. After his visit to Puetro Rico in 1995 Daniel was given the name chucacabra. Daniel is now 53 years old and is regarded as one of the fattest men in Great Britain. He was recentley found dead in a gutter, surrounded by pennies, but was strangley revived by the smell of walrus, and is now back to his former glory. Daniel likes cats unfortunatly for him though due to unknown events his cat managed to die in an accident including a box full of fireworks and his cat being thrown over a fence. At the age of 15 Daniel was chosen to join the world championship window washing contest but came last. After this Daniel fell into a hudge depression and never washed a window again. A less commonly know fact about Daniel, is that he infact founded mexico, during the spanish war of independence. He stole most of the citezens of spain and deposited them into a large wasteland, today known as Mexico. Daniel rules as a tyrant and stole money from the poor, in the hopes that one day he would be able to buy hair growth elixer, and grow a tremendousley long beard. Sadly, Daniel's rule came to a sudden halt as his mother discovered what he was doing, and took away his pocket money for 2 weeks. While daniel wallowed in his sorrows, he forgot that he was the president of Mexico (in that time it was named New Danielencoland) and it was taken over by a band of rebels known as the "Bread of the mighty sandwich", and they promptley exiled Daniel from Mexico, and no travellers were ever to visit this mysterious land again. Daniel is a pastiferian and is now regarded as one of the holiest men in the Chuch of the Flying Spagetti Monster. Daniel belives that pirates are the apsolute devine beings and believes that they were peace loving explorers and spreders of good will. Daniel travels the world spreading the teachings of the flying spaghetti monster. Daniel has be sentenced to death in 31 diffrent countries but escaped each time in a comical Indiana Jones style exit, even with his physical handicap Daniel still manages run for 10 whole minutes without stopping. Daniels long life is due to a rare incident a few hundred years ago where by means as disgusing himself as a royal food taster he managed to infiltrate the castle of king louie the seventh or something and forced the king to surrender by threatening him with a rubber spoon and stealing the philosophers stone which the french had been hiding and continued to consume thereby making any lead he touches turn to skittles and to have an infinite lifespan. Daniel has been studied by the worlds greatest scientists since the age of 12, they are amazed that sombody can survive with 83% of there body weight being pure fat and are astonished that he can still run. Due to Daniels weight he has to live in a specially designed house that has been made to withstand large movements in the earth, these have been named by neigbours as Danielquakes. As a child Daniel aspired to be a world renowned latin scholoar, but his dreams were crushed after failing his Latin GCSEs and relising he knew nothing on the subject. This caused Daniel to fall into another great depression and now spends his life watching Dragonball with no aspirations. Daniel currently spends up to 300 hours a week watching Goku and his pals get up to all sorts of mischeif. Scientists have recently found that if he keeps watching at the same rate, he will have 10 nosebleeds per day opposed to the usual 9. Daniels nose bleeds have caused worldwide astonishment so now people come from miles around to see the regular flow of blood, Daniel has since been given the nickname old reliable. Also Daniel is the owner of the exeedingly rare and expensive swedish punching bag which he calls johan/barney. Describe your topic T'was cheeseburgers that killed the beast... Latest activity Category:Browse